Wreck-It Ralph Credits
Full credits for Wreck-It Ralph. Directed by *Rich Moore Produced by *Clark Spencer Executive Produced by *John Lasseter Story by *Rich Moore *Phil Johnston *Jim Reardon Screenplay by *Phil Johnston *Jennifer Lee Associate Producer *Monica Lago-Kaytis Edited by *Tim Mertens Original Score Composed by *Henry Jackman Visual Effects Supervisor *Scott Kersavage Art Director *Mike Gabriel Co-Art Director *Ian Gooding Production Manager *Jennifer Christine Vera Story Supervisor *Jim Reardon Layout Supervisor *Rob Dressel Director of Look and Lighting *Adolph Lusinsky Animation Supervisor *Renato dos Anjos CG Supervisor *Sean D. Jenkins Character CG Supervisor *Dave Komorowski Associate Director of Look and Lighting *Brian Leach Associate Technical Supervisor *Ernest J. Petti Modeling Supervisor *Zack Petroc Character Design Supervisor *Bill Schwab Look Development Supervisor *Colin Eckart Rigging/Technical Animation Supervisor *Gregory Smith Rigging Supervisor *John Kahwaty Effects Supervisors *David Hutchins *Cesar Velazquez Stereoscopic Supervisor *Robert Neuman Associate Stereoscopic Supervisor *Katie A. Fico Supervising Animators *Doug Bennett *Mark Mitchell *Zach A. Parrish *Tony Smeed Lighting Supervisors *Paula Goldstein *Robert L. Miles *Jorge Obregon *Mark Siegel *Chris Springfield *Jennifer Yu Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Post Production Executive *Bérénice Robinson Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom John C. Reilly Sarah Silverman Jack McBrayer Jane Lynch Alan Tudyk Mindy Kaling Joe Lo Truglio Ed O'Neill Dennis Haysbert Casting by *Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Additional Story Materiel by *John C. Reilly *Sam Levine *Jared Stern Cast *Wreck-It Ralph: John C. Reilly *Vanellope Von Schweetz: Sarah Silverman *Fix-It Felix, Jr.: Jack McBrayer *Sergeant Calhoun: Jane Lynch *King Candy: Alan Tudyk *Taffyta Muttonfudge: Mindy Kaling *Markowski: Joe Lo Truglio *Mr. Litwak: Ed O'Neill *General Hologram: Dennis Haysbert *Mary: Edie McClurg *Gene/Zombie: Raymond S. Persi *Don: Jess Harnell *Deanna: Rachael Harris *Roy: Skylar Astin *Wynnchel: Adam Carolla *Duncan: Horatio Sanz *Root Beer Tapper: Maurice LaMarche *Moppet Girl: Stefanie Scott *Beard Papa: John DiMaggio *Sour Bill/Zangief: Rich Moore *Candlehead: Katie Lowes *Rancis Fluggerbutter: Jamie Elman *Jubileena Bing-Bing: Josie Trinidad *Crumbelina DiCaramello: Cymbre Walk *Sugar Rush Announcer/Glen the Turtle: Tucker Gilmore *Kohut: Brandon Scott *Dr. Brad Scott: Tim Mertens *Clyde: Kevin Deters *M. Bison: Gerald C. Rivers *Saitine: Martin Jarvis *Cyborg: Brian Kesinger *Sonic the Hedgehog: Roger Craig Smith *Surge Protector: Phil Johnston *Ken: Reuben Langdon *Ryu: Kyle Hebert *Yuni Verse: Jamie Sparer Roberts Additional Voices Production Finance Lead *Daniel Feiner Story Production Supervisor *Kelly M. Feeg Story Artists Story Watch Dog *Steven Markowski Additional Story Artists Production Assistants *Brad Combest *Alicia Lee Muller Editorial Production Supervisors *Kristen Kolada Caplan *Brooke Randolph First Assistant Editors *John Wheeler *Eric Whitfield *Karen White Second Assistant Editor *Rick Hammel Additional Editors *William J. Caparella *Ivan Bilancio *Julie Rogers Additional Editorial Assistants *David Condolora *Danya Joseph Dialogue Reader *Hermann H. Schmidt Production Assistant *Allison Martin Visual Development Production Supervisors *Christopher Kracker *Holly E. Bratton *Peter Stone Design Lead, Sugar Rush *Lorelay Bove Design Lead, Hero's Duty *Ryan Lang *Cory Loftis Visual Development Artists Visual Development Modeler *Chad Stubblefield Matte Painters Matte Paint Support *John Murrah *Minh Duong Additional Art Direction *Andy Harkness Additional Visual Development Asset Production Production Supervisor, Characters *Nathan Massmann Production Supervisors, Environments *Jeremy Costello *Aria Stewart BRDF Development Lead *Chuck Tappan Cloth Lead *Timothy Tompkins Hair Lead *Xinmin Zhao Procedural Lead *John Huikku Set Dressing Lead *Charles Cunningham-Scott Modelers Apprentice Modeler *Jacky Ke Jiang Modeling Trainees *Krzysztof Fus *Konrad Lightner Production Assistant *Lauren Leffingwell Character Technical Directors Character TDs Look Development Look Development Artists Look Development Assistants Apprentice Look Development Look Development TDs Production Assistant *Albert V. Ramirez Layout Production Supervisor *Mike Huang Layout Lead *Cory Rocco Florimonte Layout Artists Layout TDs *Jonathan F. Garcia *Jeff Sadler Production Assistant *Julie Baner Animation Production Supervisor *Karen Ryan Animators Animating Assistants Animation TDs *Fabrice Ceugniet *Christopher Otto Gallagher *Ricky Rieckenberg Production Assistants *Melissa Genoshe *Caitlin Peak Coons Additional Animation Support Crowds Production Supervisor *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Supervising Animator *Marlon Nowe Technical Director *Yasser Hamed Effects Animators *Eric Daniels *Moe El-Ali Animating Assistants *Andrew Perez *Lindsay Thompson *Michael Woodside Apprentice Animators *Daniel Gonzales III *Su Wong Animation Trainee *Joey Brown Technical Animation Production Supervisor *Tucker Gilmore Character TDs Apprentice Character TDs *David S. Dunn *Krzysztof Fus Production Assistant *Blair Bradley Effects Production Supervisor *Jeremy Costello Effects Animators Effects Animating Assistants *Eric W. Araujo *Hendrik Panz Apprentice Effects Animators *Ravindra Dwivedi *Sam Klock *Min Sik Hwang Effects TDs *Tony Chai *Vijoy Gaddipati *Andrew D. Lyons Additional Effects *Lawrence Chai Production Assistant *Nicholas Ellingsworth Lighting Production Supervisors *Yvett Merino *Holly E. Bratton Lighting Lead *Hans-Joerg Keim Lighting Artists Lighting Assistants Apprentice Lighters Lighting TDs Assistant TDs Production Assistants Visual Lighting Consultant *Julio Macat Stereo Production Supervisor *Kristin Leigh Yadamec Stereo Artists Apprentice Stereo Artists Production Assistant *Marisa X. Castro Production Support Production Supervisor, Publicity *Christopher Kracker Production Supervisor, Sweatbox/Tech Check *Lesley Addario Bentivegna Assistant to Producer *Eileen Aguirre Production Secretary *Halima Hudson Production Assistant, Publicity *Austin Salmi Production Assistant, Sweatbox *Matt Schiavone Shotgun Software Specialist *Paul Fiebiger Production Finance Analyst *Jennifer “Jejo” Sleeper Additional Finance Support *Colin King Miller Music Score Conducted by *Nick Glennie-Smith Score Orchestrations by *Stephen Coleman *Andrew Kinney *Dave Metzger *John Ashton Thomas *Larry Rench Music Editor, Production *Earl Ghaffari Music Editor, Score *Daniel Pinder Score Recorded and Mixed by *Alan Meyerson Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Executive Music Assistant *Jill Heffley Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Music Preparation by *Booker White Walt Disney Music Score Contracted by *Peter Rotter Score Choir Contracted by *Jasper Randall Digital Score Recordist *Kevin Globerman Additional Music *Dominic Lewis Additional Arrangements *Matthew Margeson Mix Assistant *Christian Wenger Score Technicians *Alex Belcher *Victor Chaga *Jason Soudah Additional Score Recording by *Satoshi Noguchi *Daniel Kresco *Lori Castro Score Production Services *Steven Kofsky Score Coordinator *Frank J. Garcia “Celebration” *Written by Ronald Bell, Claydes Smith, George Brown, James Taylor, Robert Mickens, Earl Toon, Dennis Thomas, Robert Bell, Eumir Deodato *Performed by Kool & The Gang *Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph” *Written by Jamie Houston *Performed by Buckner and Garcia *Produced by Jamie Houston and Jerry Buckner *Mixed by Brian Malouf “Sugar Rush” *Lyrics by Yasushi Akimoto *Music by Jamie Houston *Performed by AKB48 *Produced by Yasushi Akimoto and Jamie Houston *Mixed by Brian Malouf *AKB48 appears courtesy of KING RECORDS Co., Ltd. “Bug Hunt” *Written and Performed by Skrillex *Produced, recorded, mixed, and mastered by Skrillex on The Mothership all over the world *Skrillex appears courtesy of OWSLA/Big Beat Records “Shut Up and Drive” *Written by Gillian Lesley Gilbert, Peter Hook, Stephen Paul David Morris, Evan Rogers, Carl Sturken, Bernard (GB 2) Sumner *Performed by Rihanna *Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group *Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “March of the Winkies” *Written by Herbert Stothart “When Can I See You Again?” *Written by Adam Young, Matthew Thiessen, Brian Lee *Performed by Owl City *Produced by Adam Young *Mixed by Robert Orton *Owl City appears courtesy of Republic Records *Matthew Thiessen appears courtesy of Mono vs Stereo Records Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Credits